The Bag
by Candyberry
Summary: Anna told the boys to leave her bag alone or else! But the minute she walked out the door, they started fooling around with it, and they ended up in a big heap of trouble.


The Bag

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is just something that I thought up one night. It's kinda crazy...well, I don't have much to say...so...here it is the fanfic:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna came home with a bag one day and left it on a chair.

"Anyone who touches my bag will suffer the consequences!" she said. "I'll be back in two hours!" The minute Anna left, HoroHoro ran over and poke the bag.

"What do you think is in there?" he asked with a sly grin.

"HORO! Step away from the bag!" Yoh pushed him out of the way.

"It's an interesting looking bag," said Ryu. He kicked it with his foot.

"Keep your feet off the bag!" shouted Yoh. He grabbed a baseball bat and whacked his foot with one hard swing.

Ryu rolled onto the floor in a circle crying anime tears.

"Cool, Yoh just scored a home run," said Ren.

Yoh put the bat down and looked at his friends.

Ren looked at the bag, curious.

"Ren, don't touch the bag, or you're gonna get creamed by Anna when she comes home," Yoh said.

"Oh…….but he don't need to get creamed, he's already creamed, see?" HoroHoro ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whipped cream then he sprayed it on Ren's head.

"See, he's creamed!" HoroHoro said proudly.

Ren growled and grabbed the bottle of whipped cream and sprayed it on Horo Horo's head.

"There, now you're creamed too," he said.

"This looks fun," said Ryu who had recovered from the "home run" Yoh made. He grabbed the bottle and sprayed his own head. "This is a nice kind of cream. I should use it for my hairdo everyday," he said.

Everyone's eyes widen and stared at him.

"What?" asked Ryu and continued to spray his hair.

HoroHoro sneaked over to the bag and started poking it. He continue to poke it, each poke harder than the next.

"What's with all the poking?" asked a voice.

Everyone stared at Yoh.

"I didn't say anything," said Yoh.

"What's in the bag?" asked the voice.

"Show yourself!" said Yoh and he broke off in his fighting stance.

"I come in peace," said the voice.

"Where are you?" asked HoroHoro who was shaking in a corner in fear.

"Ok, ok, here I am," suddenly smoke cleared and a little elf appeared.

"What kind of creature is that?" said Ren. He picked up the baseball bat that Yoh had used on Ryu and aimed it at the elf. The elf backed away.

"What do you think? I'm Santa's elf! And you got a lot of nerve pointing that stick at me," said the tiny elf.

"Santa's elf? Is that you?" Yoh ran over to the elf and starting shaking him. He shaked him up and down and made the elf stand on his head.

"He _is_ Santa's elf," Yoh said in an excited way.

"What was with the shaking?" whined the little green elf.

"Yoh must have thought you were a stuff elf," said Ren.

"He's not Santa's elf!" screamed a voice. The shamans all turned around and saw a little girl in the room. When did she get in here? Well, no clue!

"That elf is lying! Look at those baggy clothes! Those are not elf clothes! And look at that hat! It is a straw hat! Santa elves don't wear straw hats! And look at that smile. Santa's elves smile in a _nice _way! This one smiles_ evil_!"

"I AM Santa's elf!" shouted the little green elf.

"You liar! See, your nose is growing!" said the girl while pointing to the elf's nose.

The elf took out a mirror and looked at his nose.

"AHHHH! My nose!" he cried! "My poor nose!" The green elf's nose was growing like crazy! It grew as long as a bus.

"Ha, ha! Your nose is growing! Your nose is growing!" the girl sang.

Then suddenly, poof! They disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Ren.

"Ok, back to the bag," said HoroHoro ignoring Ren. Suddenly, Yoh pushed him out of the way and reached for the bag. But HoroHoro reached for the bag first. They fought over the bag.

"Don't touch the bag!" cried Yoh.

"It's mine!" said HoroHoro. Unfortunately for them, the bag got thrown across the room and out the window.

"HoroHoro, you're dead meat!" Yoh shouted.

The boys looked out the window. The bag was lying on their porch.

"You started it!" HoroHoro said to Yoh.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"MY BAG!" The shamans all heard a voice whom they recognized very well. They all gulped.

"WHAT DID YOU ALL DO TO MY BAG!" came the angry voice again.

Uh-oh, this wasn't going to be pretty………………………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, sorry if it was terrible. And sorry if you wanted more chapters. I can't add more because if I add more chapters, it'll ruin the whole story. Well, later, readers.


End file.
